The Bet
by wweslashfan
Summary: A night of celebration after WrestleMania 32 has turned into a sexual bet. Whoever has the most sex will make the other four men do anything they want sexually. So who will win? John Cena, Wade Barrett, Dean Ambrose, Brock Lesnar, or Sami Zayn. Stay tuned as each chapter will feature each person having sex with someone new. Warning Slash!
"What is he doing here?" Brock Lesnar rolled his eyes as he walked into Sami Zayn's hotel room. Before his eyes was a nude Dean Ambrose sitting in a chair, slowing stroking his dick. Dean just smiled up at Brock as the bigger man shook his head before taking off his shirt. "I wouldn't have agreed to this if I would have known he was going to be here."

"Come on Brock, don't you miss me a little?" Dean stood up and smiled as he walked in front of the man who beat him earlier in the night. Dean looked at the marks down Brock's body from the kendo stick shots he got in on him. He reached out touching one on Brock's side as the man let out a hiss. "I felt that boner in your pants after I hit you, I didn't realize how you liked it rough."

Dean leaned out and kissed the man on the cheek as Brock instantly shoved him away. "Alright that's it, either he leaves or I'm out of here. There is a locker room who would love to be my bitch for the night."

"Boys, boys settle down," Sami Zayn said as he stood between the two. Both men couldn't help but to look down seeing Sami in a small pair of black briefs. "There is enough of me to go around for all four of you."

"Bloody hell are we ever going to get this fuckin started?" Wade Barrett said in his thick British accent. He laid naked on the bed next to John Cena who both had hard dicks standing straight up. "If I don't get someone's lips around my dick I'm fuckin outta here."

"Calm down Barrett all you had to do was ask," Cena leaned over the man next to him as he wrapped his hand around his dick. He took a few pumps up and down before wrapping his lips around the man. Barrett let out a whimper as Cena took as much of the man down his throat.

"Now look boys we can all have fun like they are having," Sami smiled up at Brock. He reached out and rubbed at Brock's pants with one hand as he stroked Dean with his other. "What do you say?"

"You better make this worth it," Brock said as Sami helped the man finish undressing. He grabbed both men by their dicks as he escorted them to the bed Cena and Barrett were having fun. Dean laid in the middle as Brock took the other side. Sami instantly started to suck Dean's dick. Brock could see Dean giving him a cocky smile as he reached down and pulled Sami to his dick. "Focus on me now."

Brock closed his eyes feeling Sami's tongue going up and down his cock. He could feel Dean's breath right next to his face as he opened his eyes seeing the man smiling at him. "What Ambrose?"

"This could be that hot moment in the porno where we make out," Dean puckered his lips feeling Brock push him away. "Come on Brock you know you want to kiss me."

"Just shut the fuck up Ambrose," Brock closed his eyes again trying to concentrate on what Sami was doing. He felt Dean's lips now kissing up his neck as he felt the man getting closer to his lips. "Kiss me Ambrose, I dare you."

Dean smiled at the man glaring at him. He could feel Brock's breath against his as he leaned and licked the man's lips. "You didn't say anything about licking you."

"That's it I'm done with you," Brock sat up seeing the man laughing at him as he pushed Sami off of him. "You think your so funny do you?"

Brock stood from the bed as he swung a punch at the man. Cena grabbed around Brock's arm as he used his full force to pull the man backwards.

"Come down Brock," Cena pleaded as Wade grabbed his other arm pulling him away from the bed. "Just lay down and let Sami do his magic."

"Fuck you Cena," Brock pushed the two men away as Dean just smiled. "Bend over Ambrose or someone better force him."

"Oooo you wouldn't kiss me but now you want to fuck me," Dean blew kisses at the man. "I won't let a man fuck me before he kisses me."

"Bloody hell can't you two morons get along?" Wade asked as he gave Brock a hard push. "I'm here for pleasure not to listen to you hens squawk at each other."

"Then how about this, I want all of you to get on your knees on the bed. I will take turns fucking each of you," Brock began pointing at the bed. "If I hear any of you talk, I will make you pay. Do you understand?"

"Listen here mate, I don't bottom for anyone," Wade smirked at the man as he reached around and smacked Brock on the ass. "How about you get on your knees and you beg me to fuck you harder."

Wade and Brock began to shove each other as they were now in each other's faces. Sami and John did their best as Dean watched on from the bed.

"Boys let's settle down and settle this like real men," Dean said as Sami and John now got Brock and Wade away from each other. "How about we have a little bet."

"A bet?" Brock said rolling his eyes. "I already beat you once tonight remember? I'm not wrestling you again."

"No, no I have a better idea," Dean stood from the bed as he now stood in between all four men. "How does making the other four men do anything you want sound to you guys?"

The other four men looked at each other as they nodded their heads. "When I was in the Shield we had a bet where whoever had the most sex got to make the other two do whatever they want. Let's just say Roman wasn't a bottom before and I gladly made him my bitch." Dean smiled at the men as he made a humping motion.

"So I could make you do anything I wanted?" Brock saw Dean smile as thoughts started pouring through his head. "I have the best solution to shut your mouth. When I win you will either me groaning in again as I fuck you or your mouth wouldn't leave my asshole. I would make you rim me all hours of the day. Then fuck you as hard as I could."

"What makes you think you will win Brock?" Cena asked as he gave the man a pinch on the ass. "Remember all those times when you fucked me and I had to jerk myself off? I guess you can say payback is a bitch."

"Stop dreaming Cena, when I win all of you will worship me like a king," Wade laughed running his fingers through his beard. "Breakfast, lunch, and dinner you four will get a nice load from me."

"Well boys the rules are simple, you must catch the moment on photo or video," Dean began. "A hand job is worth 1 point, blowjob is worth 2 points, and up the ass is worth 3 points. We had a fun extra point if someone came across someone's face. Also once someone has a sexual interaction with someone, no one can go get points off that person again. I say let's make this go on until Payback. How does that sound to you boys?"

"You better start lubing that ass of your Ambrose," Brock got in Dean's face as the man simply smiled before pulling Brock in for a kiss. "Get the fuck off of me!"

"You know you liked it," Dean laughed as Brock, John, and Wade all began to get dressed.

"Guys wait, we can still have fun tonight right?" Sami begged. "We can make this work where we all can help each other out."

Wade, Brock, and John all finished getting dressed as they ignored Sami's pleas and headed out the door.

"Just because we are going to start this bet doesn't mean you have to leave too Dean," Sami walked up to the man, wrapping his hand around Dean's dick. "Please I will do anything."

"Listen Sami, if I knew those three weren't out there right now looking for points I would stick around," Dean said as he saw the disappoint in Sami's eyes. "I'll tell you what, when I win I will personally fuck the hell out of you."

Dean finished getting dressed as he grabbed Sami by the back of the head pulling him into a kiss. He smiled before walking out of the room leaving Sami all alone.

"Just fucking great," Sami sighed. He could feel his throbbing dick through his briefs as he walked over to his bag on the dressers. He dug through as he pulled out a dildo. He dropped his briefs as he got on his knees on the edge of the bed. He looked at the dildo in his hand as he looked at the bottom seeing the name 'Kevin Owens' carved at the bottom.

The two men used to be fuck buddies at NXT and Kevin made a dildo in the shape of his dick so Sami would always have it with him. Sami reached back pulling his ass cheek out a bit with one hand as he inserted the dildo with the other. He pushed in and pulled out back and forth as he let out a moan. This may have not been what he had planned for the evening, but he was sure going to make the best of the night.


End file.
